I'll Always Make You Smile
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. L has developed a habit of falling asleep on Raito whenever they are together. Matsuda watches them and finds it all very cute. Sweet romance and some comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: Even though the high school that Raito attends doesn't get much attention in the manga or the anime, I really love it! It's such a beautiful place, and a great setting to write about. The whole reason I decided I wanted to write this fanfiction was probably because I wanted to use it...but as usual I got distracted and it all ended up at Kira Taskforce HQ again. :)**

--

It was a sunny afternoon at Daikoku Private Academy. Sitting together on a park bench outside, Raito and L savoured the warm, relaxing environment. As usual L had worn himself out and was sleeping with his head resting in his companion's lap, his body stretched along the rest of the bench. With one hand Raito read a book and with the other absentmindedly stroked L's hair.

"Oh, hello!" Matsuda approached the two and noticed that Raito's face wore an unusually peaceful smile. He grinned at him.

"Please don't speak too loudly, it'd be better if he didn't wake up just yet," Raito warned in a soft voice.

Matsuda's smile grew wider. "Wow, that's pretty cute of you, Raito. But you do know that when he does this he's not actually sl-"

His sentence was left hanging when L launched himself quickly, pushing him to the ground. The detective covered the other man's mouth with both hands. Matsuda struggled, but was not able to get free. "Please refrain, Matsuda." L told him in his usual emotionless voice.

Behind him Raito stood and sighed loudly. "Geez, how can you sound so serious when you're attacking him like that?" He rested a hand lightly on L's curved back and smiled at him. "Come on, we should be heading back to headquarters anyway."

L looked at him for a moment and then released his victim. He rose and the two, disregarding a now rather disheveled Matsuda still on the ground, walked leisurely down the street together.

Matsuda, without standing, watched them as they went with a kind smile on his face.

-

Misa pushed through the door loudly and called to make herself known. "I'm back, everybody!" She waved energetically. Seeing her boyfriend sitting at a table, paperwork scattered in front of him, she headed straight for him.

"Hello Raito-kun! I missed you today!" she said cutely and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The object of her enthusiastic affections didn't even struggle, knowing the futility of it.

Yagami-san and Mogi did not react, continuing with their own work. This type of thing happened far too often for them to be willing to help their friend. L, however, turned slightly in his chair to watch their interactions carefully.

Raito sighed. "Misa, can you please not do that while I am working." His self-declared girlfriend ignored him and hugged him tighter, chatting loudly about something she had done.

After a moment the youth placed his pencil emphatically on the table. L's thumb, on the way to his mouth, hesitated for a second at this. Eyes closed and with a grave expression on his face, Raito proceeded to make several intricate gestures in the air with his hands.

"Huh? What is this you are doing, Raito-kun?" Misa asked, her arms loosening slightly and her one-way conversation coming to a stop as her confusion grew.

Behind her Watari nodded solemnly and Raito lowered his hands with another sigh. Misa did not understand what had happened. "Raito-kun, what were you-"

"Miss Amane, would you like to see the latest assortment of confectionary that sir has had imported?" Watari interrupted smoothly.

Misa blinked at him and her face broke into a happy smile. "Yes, yes! I am always interested; Ryuzaki always has such good taste!" She released her captive and moved to follow Watari into another room.

L's lips curved upwards slightly. "Thankyou, Misa."

The door clicked gently behind the two, and Raito slumped in his chair from relief. "Honestly, L," he said tiredly. "When you suggested to using a secret code I thought it was a great idea, but did it have to be so complicated?!"

L was silent for a few seconds and then turned back to his inspection of an image on his computer screen. "I saw it as quite necessary."

"Necessary for what, exactly?" Raito loosened his tie and dropped it on the surface of the table as he rose and walked over to the detective's seat.

"Amusement." Raito was surprised by this and did not respond at first. He leaned on the desk that L was working at, an affectionate smile on his face as he watched his friend.

"Of course." He said softly.

Matsuda sighed happily from behind his desk, his face resting on one palm and staring at them obviously. "So cute…"

Raito threw the nearest pen at him in response, but did not move from his spot beside L.

-

The four men worked diligently at their various tasks in silence. Finally L's thumb moved from his lips and he spoke. "That will be all for today." There was an audible sigh of relief and everyone began to sort their paperwork into neat piles.

L stood up from his chair and turned to them. "Thankyou for your effort," he said politely and went to leave the room. Raito watched him and smiled slightly when he saw that he was heading to his living room.

With a click his briefcase closed and Yagami-san turned to his son, whose papers were still in visible disarray. "You did well today, Raito. Now we can return home. I will wait for you to finish up."

"Uh, not today Dad. I still have quite a bit left to look at." Raito replied.

Yagami-san smiled proudly at him and nodded. "Very well. I have such a hardworking son." He farewelled him and left the room, his jacket draped over his arm.

Pausing in his battle to keep the piles of paper _on_ the desk, Matsuda watched his superior depart. Mogi followed silently after him. Raito returned to his seat and began writing on some of the documents.

The clumsy man finally achieved his goal and with his jacket held loosely in one hand and his own briefcase in the other, he moved to stand in front of Raito, watching him expectantly. After his attempt to ignore him didn't work, the youth sighed and put his pencil down. "What is it, Matsuda?"

Matsuda grinned at him, happy to have his attention. For a second Raito was reminded of his doting and rather stupid girlfriend. "I was wondering," Matsuda asked. "Why you always stay behind on Wednesdays. It is there something special keeping you here?"

Raito just stared at him without reaction. He continued in a knowing tone. "Or maybe someon-" Matsuda jumped and stopped mid-sentence when Raito pinched his arm painfully. "Ow!"

"I don't think you need to _say _it," Raito said in an annoyed tone as he stood and began to push his papers together methodically.

"You two are so adorable!" Matsuda beamed and leaned against the edge of the table, waiting for his friend to finish.

"So you keep saying," Raito muttered darkly as he put the final paper into place.

"Raito…"

"Mm?"

"You do know that all those times when L has fallen asleep near you, he's not actually sleeping, right?" Matsuda watched him closely.

"Yes." Raito replied simply. That relaxed expression that Matsuda had seen earlier appeared on his face as he contemplated something. "Well, I suppose you can see…"

He gestured for the older man to follow him and walked into the living room, careful to keep his footsteps quiet and signaling for Matsuda to do the same. Matsuda followed obediently, the picture of curiosity.

Sitting on the large sofa with his knees at his chin and his eyes closed was L. His back fell and rose gently with his breathing. Raito kneeled in front of him and when he didn't react Matsuda realised the detective was sleeping. He knelt beside his friend on the floor.

"I always knew he was pretending," Raito whispered oh-so-softly to his friend. "Because if he is actually asleep, he does this."

Matsuda watched as he leaned forward slowly and kissed L tenderly on the lips. Raito pulled back and the two looked at the detective's face; Raito with affection and Matsuda with fascination and surprise.

Still sleeping, L's expression had changed into a sweet, unselfconscious grin.

--

**AN: L is so cute, isn't he? Whenever I write about him I use the adjective 'sweet'. When I go back and proofread, it's all 'L stared sweetly at Raito and spoke in a sweet voice' and so on. Most of it gets edited out (I'm often so tempted to leave it in!).**


End file.
